Hiding
by soooooo-like-i-dont-know
Summary: Hermione Granger went missing imediatly after the final battle. Many believe her to be dead, but one has vowed to never stop looking for her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything harry potter related, just the plot and any characters not in the books or movies.

Hyperventilating

Chapter 1.

Cling, the front door opened. I had been hearing that same "Cling" every day since I started working here; at "Julie's Dinner." So, I didn't realize that this "Cling" would send my world spiraling out of countrol.

Grabbing my pad of paper and pencil I headed to seat the new customer. In my pink uniform and apron I looked like a waitress out of one of those 80's dinners. My hair was a bushy mess as well. That's one thing that would never change. "What can I get you?" I asked the surfer blond at one of the booths. "Um, what do you recommend?" He asked. He ran a hand through his shaggy, blond hair. "I would recommend the special; pancakes and eggs. We use our secret recipe handed down for generations," I recited.

There was something eerily familiar about this guy. I'd seen that shaggy, blond hair and his slouching posture was beyond familiar. "All right, I'll take one of those and a coffee. He looked up at me. That's what sealed the deal. Those stormy, grey eyes. I dropped my pad and pen. My mouth suddenly went dry. I grabbed the pad and croaked out an "Okay." I took off.

When I reached the kitchen, I tried to calm myself. There was no way he knew who I was. He hadn't seen me for over three years. My breath came out in raged puffs. I didn't think this could get any worse, but then I heard…

I know nobody likes cliff hangers, but I thought I would keep you guys on the edge of your seats. Don't worry the next chapter will come out in the next day or two, and I promise I am not lying.

Toodles,

!!Me!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hyperventilating!

Chapter 2

"Mommy!" A small, girl tottered into the dinner, her curly, blond pink tails bouncing up and down as she ran for the kitchen. Usually this was a welcomed sound, but not today. "Juliet, how's my favorite, little girl?" I asked her. Scooping her up I quickly maneuvered her away from the view of our, unwanted visitor. "It was awesome! I drew a picture for you." She thrust the paper at me, beaming with pride. "It's of you and me at the zoo." My face must have held a look of guilt because a small, look of concern crossed over her face. "What's the matter? Don't you like it?" She looked near tears.

"Oh, no I love it. In fact, why don't you go hanging it up in Aunt Julie's office?" I reassured my daughter. "Really?"

"Yup, then we can go." Juliet rushed to the office to hang up her picture. At the time, I was unaware of the penetrating gaze of our, unwelcomed visitor. Pouring some batter onto the stove I started on the pancakes. A thousand thoughts ran through my head. "_Why was he here?" "Did he know?" "Of course not," _I chided myself. I had taken every precaution to avoid him knowing. If there's one thing about me you should know it's that I will do anything to protect Juliet.

Here we go the first words I had uttered to him since that dreadful night. _"Just Breath,"_ that was the final thought that crossed my mind before the familiar buzz started in my head. You know in books, that feeling they describe when the heroin sees her one true love? They describe it as a wonderful feeling. Well, It's not it is the most horrid thing in the world. It is like the drum beat as the criminal walks slowly up to the hanging noose. "Bump, Bump, Bump." Somehow my feet got me to his table.

"Here you go," I quickly set down his plate, "Anything else I can get you?" He stared at me a little bit, to intensely for my taste. The second before he replied was defining. I'm surprised I didn't pass out. "Um… No," his gaze didn't leave my face.

Draco's point of view

There was something strangely familiar about the waitress. Her brown, unruly hair reminded me of someone I just couldn't remember, not yet. The aroma of the pancakes wafted up to me. They smelled delicious. I hadn't eaten for what seemed like days. This search was never ending. Everything was one giant circle. Every lead ended right back where I started. With just one more question to answer, but I didn't let the main question leave me. _"Where was she?" _

**Hermione's Point of View!**

I picked up the phone in Julie's office. I dialed the familiar numbers. "Ring, Ring, Ring. Hello," the other line picked up. "Hey, Julie, where are you? You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago," my voice strained from worry. Julie seemed to have missed it. "I'm sorry, but my meeting is running late, so just close up shop early. Ok, Bye," She tried to rush me off the phone.

"Julie, Come…" Click, the receiver went dead. Great just great, I was stuck in a dinner with one humongous lie blowing up in my face. What was a girl supposed to do?

I told you I would get this chapter up. Please tell me if you don't like it, but don't be brutal.


End file.
